Steven Chilton
Steven Chilton, '''also known as '''T. Rucker was a co-host of the Jesus Chatline together with Richard Burnish. He was portrayed by internet comedian Jason "Jay" Walkow. A devout yet naive Christian, Steven was a fair yet somewhat stern person, who's tolerance of joke calls was far less than his co-host, Richard. His ability to detect joke calls was also better. Out of character, Steven's actor Jay was not prone to breaking character during the show, except when dealing with the most eccentric of callers. Despite his perceived stiffness and rigidness, Steven was the brunt of many famous Jesus Chatline episodes, such as the Jesus Chatline- Funeral Edition, where he pretended to lie in repose for the duration of the show. Following the end of the Jesus Chatline, Chilton would reappear in Rumbled Feathers and later in HaulinAss as the eccentric trucker T. Rucker. Steven Chilton's actor, Jason Walkow passed away on the 16th of October 2018 after a year-long battle with cancer.https://www.arbormemorial.ca/gleneden/obituaries/jason-edward-joseph-walkow/25350/ History Sometime prior to the Chatline's commencement, Richard recruited Steven into the church of the Neon Bible, and Steven later accompanied Richard when he created the Chatline to promote the church. In a special episode of Jesus Chatline, Richard Burnish and Steve Chilton leave the confines of their broadcasting studio to go storm chasing. During a day where they were expecting to see a massive lightning storm, Steven was struck by a bolt of lightning, turning him into red mist with only his legs left behind.https://youtu.be/1ol4wDSU3VA?t=464 With the help of science, Steven's body was rebuilt and a funeral was held for him. Richard mentioned in the Funeral Edition that Steven helped run one of the church's homo-detox clinics in the Cayman Island, where Randall Stevens attended. Steven's job there was to help homosexuals lose their 'gayity' and become what was considered in the Church's eyes 'normal members of society.' According to Randall, Steven's methods, such as giving Randall continuous blowjobs, were ultimately ineffective.https://youtu.be/TlZhqyX-PMA?t=5095 In the next episode, Steven was alive and well with Richard, this time broadcasting from the San Quentin State Prison. Steven's death by lighting was a great idea in order to raise money for the Church of the Neon Bible by setting a trust fund. As a result of this, the Jews seized all of both Richard and Steven's money. The prison warden gave them 2 hours to be able to pay $58,000, the amount of money they needed to be bailed out. Fortunately, for Steven and Richard, the goal was met. On October 17th 2018, it was announced that Jay passed away after a year-long battle with cancer. Personality Steven is a sociable person, inviting people to discuss topics relating to Christianity. He differs from his co-host in that he lacks the same friendly inviting aura, and has no tolerance for troll calls. He is not as naive as Richard, as he will hang up on calls he suspects are pranks without a word. That being said, Steven does break character every now and then by smiling or laughing, and he can often be heard laughing or making comments in the background while Richard is talking. His tolerance for low-effort trolls was non-existent, but he appreciated quirky characters and clever dialogue, such as a discussion he had with a sinner on Richard's Package, a collection of various items designed to help sinners find their faith in God. Links * Steven Chilton on Youtube * Steven Chilton on Google Plus * Steven Chilton on Facebook (As Tee Rucker) References